winning over mattie
by imhereXD
Summary: when James gets lonely he calls up his dear friend Mattie, but will he confess his love to him? find out in this story!... god i suck at summaries!


Winning over mattie. (oneshot)

*James's P.O.V*

It was just a normal day in Canada and James was very lonely. Right

about now Al would have been over to get into an arguement with him

and they would end up getting into a fist-fight about something

trivial. But today he was out with some slut becuase he couldn't wait

until it was nightime to get laid, but to him that really didn't

matter becuase his mind was somewhwere else, on someone else more like

it. He couldn't stop thinking about his opposite, who strangly caught

his eye with his beautiful violet-blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair

that was almost shoulder length, and his soft voice that held so many

emotions, and the way he always smiled even though he was forgotten

almost always. Matt knew Mattie was always hurt but he didn't know how

to comfort him so therefore he didn't. But sometimes he could almost

feel his pain and thats when he decided to start talking to him, he

could remember the first day he went up to the boy.

*flashback*

"hey mattie whats wrong?" James said with a concerned voice, but

emotionless face.

"everyone keeps on forgetting me or thinks i'm alfred and it gets me

so very angry!" mattie said crying into matt's shirt causing matt to

blush slightly.

"well why don't you try ummm..." James couldn't even think of something

to say, sure he could speak his mind all the time but when it came to

comforting people he just couldn't say anything, or more like the

words wouldn't come out.

"I know what your trying to say James but i guess things are just going

to stay the same." mattie explained softly whimpering a little. Then

it hit matt, if noone is going to remember mattie then he will, by

becoming friends with him.

" WAIT MATTIE! How about if we became friends, i mean only if you

want to!" matt blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head

nervously. 'will he not want me as a friend?' James thought.

"you mean it! This isn't a prank al sent you to do is it?" Mattie said

hopeful that matt wasn't lying.

" yes i mean it, and no al didn't send me to do this! I wanna be your

friend becuase you are an amazing person mattie and you will always be

amazing no matter what people say to you!" James said hugging the

shorter male.

*end of flashback*

" I wonder what Mattie is doing right now?" he questioned; picking up

his cellphone. He calles the violet eyed boy in hopes he can hang out

with him, and maybe talk to him about his feelings, because you know

he's never had this kind of feeling to anyone else he's ever dated

before. His cellphone rings.

" Bonjour James how are you today?" Mattie asks politely making James

smile.

" I'm good, i was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?" James

asked oblivious to the fact that mattie gasped at him asking this.

"Mattie? Hello you there?"

" Yeah im here, sorry about that and sure i would love if you came

over. Would 2:00 work for you?"

" I can do that. I'll see you then." and with that Mattie hung up.

* Mattie's P.o.v*

Mattie closes his cellphone and looks around his house to find it

slightly messy. 'I better fix up the place before he comes..."

And with that thought he started cleaning up his house. Mattie always

had a crush on the red eyed boy, even before James became friends with

, in his eyes, was the most perfect person he ever thought

existed, with his beautiful red eyes and sandy blonde hair that was

always pulled back into a low ponytail, his sunglasses made him have

the aura of the popular kid that would be in one the animes he

watched. Although he didn't get why he was shorter than matt by a full

8 inches, James was supposed to be his opposite. But he just guessed it

was because of genetics.

*magical time skip*

DING DONG DING DONG

" I'm coming!" Mattie called out to the front. A few seconds after

finishing up the dishes he starts walking to the front door.

" Hey James your here!" Mattie said happily. Mattie leads the other

into his front room.

" Please sit down and get comfortable." Mattie says and James plops

himself down onto the couch putting one leg on top of the other and

spreading his arms out wide on the top part of the couch (idk wut to

call that XD) getting comfortable.

"Matt do you wanna watch a horror movie?" Mattie asks holding up the

movie 'SAW 3'.

" Sure! Sounds good." Matt said. Mattie puts the dvd into the disc

player and sets it up.

*magical time skip*

*normal p.o.v*

"AHHHHHHH DONTGOINTHEREDONTGOINTHERE AHHHHHHHH!" Mattie screamed,

hanging on to James for dear life. Matt had lost all sensation in his

arm about 45 minutes into the movie just by Mattie being scared.

Mattie was almost sitting on top of James's lap and kept brushing his

leg 'there'.

"M-mattie are you ok?" he asked blushing a bit as his 'problem' kept

getting worse.

"Y-yeah im good." Mattie said trembling. The violet eyed boy looked up

at James's blush and saw some lint on his face and decided to flick it

off.

This caught James's attention and while he saw Mattie's face, which in

his mind was down right adorable. At this point James had thought 'fuck

it' and kissed the shorter male. Mattie kept his lips shut. Matt

looked down at the small candian, smirked and nipped his lips causing

the boy to gasp, James quickly darted his tounge into his lovers mouth,

gliding his tounge all over the others mouth. They had a battle for

dominance, but James won because of his experiance. Putting his hands

up Mattie's shirt roaming his hands on the smaller's flat torso slowly

going up to tease his nipples. Mattie broke the kiss for some well

needed fresh air for his lungs.

"James I-I ... I love you. Please take me."

"And i love you to... Are you sure about this I don't wanna make you do

anything you dont want." he said concerned.

"I'm sure, but be gentle ok?"

"I'll be gentle."James said smiling. As he continued he sucked and

nipped on his lover's collar bone and neck. He brought his hand down

Mattie's side making him moan. He looked at Mattie and saw his face

and chest flushed. 'so beautiful' James thought. He went lower until

he got down to the smaller's pants. He unzipped the boy's pants and

saw the tent in his boxers. Reaching into the fabric he brought the

swollen appendage out and started stroking, turning Mattie into

writhing mess, moaning out James's name. When matt thought it was

enough he brought his face to the large organ and kissed the tip. He

then took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, making

Mattie moan and scream in pleasure.

"J-James this feels so g-good!" Mattie moaned. James decided to deep

throat him, humming the whole time. He started bobbing his head. This

was pushing Mattie over the edge.

"James I-I'm about to c-" he stoped in mid-sentence cumming into James's

mouth.

"Damn Mattie you taste delicous!" James said with a smirk, making

Mattie turn into a very red.

"James! Don't say such lewd things!" Mattie exclaimed.

"But it's true. Now suck!" he commanded as he put three fingers in

front of the smaller's face. The small canadian took them in his mouth

and deemed them wet. The red eyed boy then decided they were wet

enough and took them out. He brought his hand to the other's ass and

fingered the small puckered hole, getting it used to the foriegn

touch. He then pushed his finger in the smaller's hole. Mattie felt a

little uncomfortable at the intrusion.

"James this f-feels weird."

"Sorry Mattie, but try to relax." And with that Mattie inhaled deeply

and exhaled slowly. Afterwards when James angled his fingers in a

certain way it made Mattie scream.

"J-JAMES HIT THERE AGAIN!" Mattie moaned loudly. James smirked and

teased him by purpously missing the spot.

"James please hit it again." mattie said, a few tears firming in the

corners of his eyes. James looked at him and decied to massage the

bundle of nerves roughly.

"a-aaaahhhh!" Mattie moaned as he came for the first time. James

decided that he couldn't wait anymore and took off his pants and boxers.

"I need you to relax, I'm sorry I have to go in dry."

"t-there is some lube in the closet." he point torwards it. James

looked at the closet and went to get it.

"well well well you certainly were prepared."

"Francis normally gives me some on Christmas... He wants me to be

'prepared'..." he said softly.

'i will have to thank the frenchie later'. James lubed up his member

and slowly pressed in. Mattie screamed in both pain and pleasure.

"James!~" He moaned. James stoped as he was inside of Mattie to the hilt.

"Mattie you're so tight!" James moaned. Mattie pushed on James, signaling

for him to move. james started a slow pace but sped up as time went on.

And soon they were close to coming.

"James!" Mattie screamed.

"Mattie." he sighed

They both came and James slumped ontop of Mattie, being careful not to

crush the small Canadian.

"that was nice... So does this mean we are lovers?"

"I guess so Mattie." James said,Eskimo kissing mattie.

And with that they fell asleep.

Hey guys! Dawn here and I hope you like this story! I wrote this on my

iPod so... Yeaaah... Let me know if you like it! I might make a

sequel! That's if I feel like it and if the reviews are enough to

please me! So see ya guys later! X3


End file.
